(0.2) Mage Spells
Mage Spells Rank 0 Resistance Subject gains +1 on saving throws. Acid Splash Orb deals 1d3 acid damage. Drench A sudden downpour soaks a target creature or object. Detect Magic Detects all spells and magic items within 60 ft. Detect Poison Detects poison in one creature or small object. Read Magic Read scrolls and spellbooks. Daze A single humanoid creature with 4 HD or less loses its next action. Breeze Create a light wind that blows against target from direction of your choice. Dancing Lights Creates torches or other lights. Flare Dazzles one creature (–1 on attack rolls). Light Object shines like a torch. Penumbra Protects creature or object touched from bright light. Ray of Frost Ray deals 1d3 cold damage. Scoop Create a scoop of force to pick up or carry liquids. Spark Ignites flammable objects. Ghost Sound Figment sounds. Haunted Fey Aspect You surround yourself with disturbing illusions. Bleed Cause a stabilized creature to resume dying. Disrupt Undead Deals 1d6 damage to one undead. Touch of Fatigue Touch attack fatigues target. Jolt Deal 1d3 electrical damage with a ranged touch attack. Mage Hand 5-pound telekinesis. Mending Makes minor repairs on an object. Message Whisper conversation at distance. Open/Close Opens or closes small or light things. Root Reinforces a subjects defense against being moved or tripped. Arcane Mark Inscribes a personal rune on an object or creature (visible or invisible). Prestidigitation Performs minor tricks. Rank 1 Adjuring Step You can move slowly and safely and still cast spells, until you move quickly, make an attack, or cast a harmful spell. Alarm Wards an area for 2 hours/level. Endure Elements Exist comfortably in hot or cold regions. Hold Portal Holds door shut. Peacebond Locks a weapon in place on the target’s body. Protection from Chaos / Evil / Good / Law +2 to AC and saves, plus additional protection against selected alignment. Shield Invisible disc gives +4 to AC, blocks magic missiles. Shock Shield A shield of force protects you until you dismiss it in an explosion of electricity. Abundant Ammunition Replaces nonmagical ammunition every round. Air Bubble Creates a small pocket of air around your head or an object. Corrosive Touch Touch attack deals 1d4 acid/level. Grease Makes 10-ft. square or one object slippery. Icicle Dagger Masterwork ice dagger deals +1 cold damage. Infernal Healing Touch a creature with devils blood, giving it fast healing 1. Ki Arrow Arrow deals damage as your unarmed strike. Mage Armor Gives subject +4 armor bonus. Mount Summons riding horse for 2 hours/level. Obscuring Mist Fog surrounds you. Stumble Gap Small hole trips creatures. Summon Minor Monster Summon 1d3 Tiny animals. Summon Monster I Summons extraplanar creature to fight for you. Unseen Servant Invisible force obeys your commands. Anticipate Peril Target gains a bonus on one initiative check. Comprehend Languages You understand all spoken and written languages. Cultural Adaptation You emulate the mannerisms and accent of a particular culture Detect Charm As detect magic, except you immediately detect the strength and location of each charm, compulsion, and possession aura on all creatures in the area. Detect Secret Doors Reveals hidden doors within 60 ft. Detect Undead Reveals undead within 60 ft. Identify Gives +10 bonus to identify magic items. See Alignment Pick an alignment; in your sight, creatures and items with that alignment emit a ghostly radiance. True Strike +20 on your next attack roll. Bungle Target takes a -20 penalty on its next attack roll or check. Charm Person Makes one person your friend. Delusional Pride Target is penalized on attacks and checks but gains bonus against charms and compulsions. Hypnotism Fascinates 2d4 HD of creatures. Keep Watch You are treated as having a night's rest even while staying awake Lock Gaze You compel the target to only look at you for the duration of the spell. Memory Lapse Subject forgets events back to last turn. Moment of Greatness Doubles a morale bonus. Sleep Puts 4 HD of creatures into magical slumber. Unprepared Combatant Target takes -4 on initiative and Reflex saves. Burning Hands 1d4/level fire damage (max 5d4). Ear-Piercing Scream Deal sonic damage and daze target. Flare Burst As flare, but affects all creatures in 10 ft. Floating Disk Creates 3-ft.-diameter horizontal disk that holds 100 lbs./level. Hydraulic Push Wave of water bull rushes an enemy. Magic Missile 1d4+1 damage; +1 missile per two levels above 1st (max 5). Shocking Grasp Touch delivers 1d6/level electricity damage (max 5d6). Blend Gain a bonus to Stealth and make checks without cover or concealment. Elf only. Clarion Call Your voice can be heard across great distances Color Spray Knocks unconscious, blinds, and/or stuns weak creatures. Dazzling Blade Your weapon becomes shiny, gaining bonuses to several combat maneuvers Disguise Self Changes your appearance. Illusion of Calm You appear to be standing still, even when you take some actions. Magic Aura Alters object's magic aura. Negative Reaction Targeted creature may not positively influence anyone. Shadow Weapon Create a quasi-real masterwork weapon. Silent Image Creates minor illusion of your design. Vanish As invisibility for 1 round/level (5 max). Ventriloquism Throws voice for 1 min./level. Bed of Iron You can sleep comfortably in armor without suffering fatigue. Cause Fear One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. Chill Touch One touch/level deals 1d6 damage and possibly 1 Str damage. Decompose Corpse Turn a corpse into a clean skeleton. Interrogation Target answers questions or suffers pain. Ray of Enfeeblement Ray causes 1d6 Str penalty + 1 per 2 levels. Ray of Sickening Ray makes the subject sickened. Restore Corpse Skeletal corpse grows flesh. Sculpt Corpse Makes corpse look like another creature. Transmutation Alter Winds Increase/decrease strength of natural winds. Animate Rope Makes a rope move at your command. Ant Haul Triples carrying capacity of a creature. Break Gives an object the broken condition. Blood Money Use your blood to create material components for spells. Burning Disarm A metal object instantly becomes red hot possibly causing the wielder to drop it or take damage. Crafter's Curse Subject takes –5 on Craft skill checks. Crafter's Fortune Subject gains +5 on next Craft check. Damp Powder Ruins ammunition loaded in the targeted firearm. Dancing Lantern Animates a lantern that follows you. Emblazon Crest Your coat of arms is magically displayed on any suitable item you carry. Enlarge Person Humanoid creature doubles in size. Erase Mundane or magical writing vanishes. Expeditious Excavation Moves 5-ft. cubes of earth. Expeditious Retreat Your base speed increases by 30 ft. Fabricate Bullets Converts 1 pound of metal into ammunition. Feather Fall Objects or creatures fall slowly. Forced Quiet Target cannot make loud noises. Gravity Bow Arrows do damage as though one size category larger. Jump Subject gets bonus on Acrobatics checks. Jury-Rig Removes the broken condition from the targeted object. Liberating Command Target makes an Escape Artist check as an immediate action and gains a bonus on it. Lighten Object One object weighs half as much as normal Longshot Grants a +10-foot bonus to the range increment for any ranged weapon fired. Magic Weapon Weapon gains +1 bonus. Mirror Strike You may strike multiple opponents with a single attack. Polypurpose Panacea Gain a relaxing or entertaining effect. Reduce Person Humanoid creature halves in size. Reinforce Armaments Temporarily mitigates the fragile quality in targeted weapon or armor. Snapdragon Fireworks Create 1 dragon firework/level. Stone Fist Your unarmed strikes are lethal. Swift Girding Your allies are instantly suited up Touch of Gracelessness Subject loses 1d6 + 1 Dex/two levels and is prone to falling down. Touch of the Sea Swim speed becomes 30 ft. Transfer Tattoo Move a magic tattoo from one creature to another. Unerring Weapon Grants a +2 bonus, +1 per four caster levels, on attack rolls to confirm a critical hit. Vocal Alteration Disguise target's voice. Weaken Powder Targeted firearm's ammunition halves the firearm's range and imposes a –2 penalty on damage rolls. Youthful Appearance Target appears younger. Rank 2 Arcane Lock Magically locks a portal or chest. Book Ward As protection from energy, except lasts much longer and only protects against acid and fire damage. Bullet Shield You gain a +4 deflection bonus to AC against firearm attacks. Endure Elements, Communal As endure elements, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Miserable Pity Opponents cannot attack a pathetic creature. Obscure Object Masks object against scrying. Protection from Arrows Subject gains DR 10/magic against ranged attacks. Protection from Chaos, Communal As protection from chaos, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Evil, Communal As protection from evil, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Good, Communal As protection from good, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Law, Communal As protection from law, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Resist Energy Ignores first 10 (or more) points of damage per attack from specified energy type. Warding Weapon The weapon you use for the focus of this spell defends you, allowing you to cast spells without provoking attacks of opportunity. Acid Arrow Ranged touch attack; 2d4 damage for 1 round + 1 round/three levels. Arrow Eruption Creates duplicates of killing arrow. Create Pit Creates an extradimensional pit. Cushioning Bands Force bands protect against crushing. Dust of Twilight Black particles extinguish light sources within area. Fiery Shuriken Calls forth several fiery projectiles ready to be flung at opponents. Fog Cloud Fog obscures vision. Glitterdust Blinds creatures, outlines invisible creatures. Mount, Communal As mount, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Reloading Hands Loads a single shot into your weapon every round. Retrieve Item Call an item instantly to you hand from nearby by speaking a special word and snapping your fingers. The spell fails if the item is in the possession of another creature. Returning Weapon Grants a weapon the returning special weapon quality. Slipstream Wave boosts creature’s speed. Stone Call 2d6 damage to all creatures in area. Summon Monster II Summons extraplanar creature to fight for you. Summon Swarm Summons swarm of bats, rats, or spiders. Web Fills 20-ft.-radius spread with sticky spiderwebs that can grapple foes and impair movement. Web Shelter Create a comfortable shelter made of webbing. Blood Transcription Wizard Only. Learn a spell from the target's blood. Create Treasure Map Creates treasure map out of a creature’s corpse. Detect Thoughts Allows “listening” to surface thoughts. Determine Depth With a touch, you determine the exact thickness of a wall, ceiling, or other solid barrier. Elemental Speech Enables you to speak to elementals and some creatures. Embrace Destiny Roll d20; before end of spell, use roll to replace another d20 roll before the die is rolled. Locate Object Senses direction toward object (specific or type). See Invisibility Reveals invisible creatures or objects. Share Language Subject understands chosen language. Share Memory Share one memory with the target. Spell Gauge You learn the spells known or prepared by the target. Track Ship Track a ships location and movement with the aid of a nautical chart and a piece of the ship to be tracked. Bestow Weapon Proficiency Grants a creature proficiency in a single weapon for short period of time. Compassionate Ally Target is compelled to help injured ally. Daze Monster Living creature of 6 HD or less loses its next action. Delay Pain Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. Hideous Laughter Subject loses actions for 1 round/level. Oppressive Boredom Target loses its next action. Qualm Target gains penalties on ability checks, skill checks, and concentration checks until it spends an entire round doing nothing. Seducer's Eyes You become more attractive to those around you. Tactical Acumen You gain an additional +1 on attack rolls or to AC due to battlefield positioning. Touch of Idiocy Subject takes 1d6 penalty to Int, Wis, and Cha. Unnatural Lust Target is compelled to kiss or caress another creature. Admonishing Ray You fire one nonlethal force ray plus one additional ray for every four levels (maximum three rays). Each ray deals 4d6 points of nonlethal damage. Burning Arc Create an arc of flame that burns one target plus one additional target/3 levels for 1d6 fire dmg/CL (maximum 10d6). Reduce the damage by 1/2 (rounded down) for every additional target the discharge arcs to. Burning Gaze Inflict 1d6 fire damage to creature by looking at it. Continual Flame Makes a permanent, heatless light. Darkness 20-ft. radius of supernatural shadow. Defensive Shock Electricity damages your attackers. Elemental Touch Gain energy damage touch attack. Fire Breath Exhale a cone of flame at will. Fire Sneeze Launch flaming, forceful phlegm at your enemies. Flaming Sphere Rolling ball of fire deals 3d6 fire damage. Frigid Touch Target takes cold damage and is staggered. Frost Fall The area is covered in a chilling frost. Gust of Wind Blows away or knocks down smaller creatures. Pilfering Hand You may seize an object or manipulate it from afar. Protective Penumbra Shadow protects the target from light. Ricochet Shot Imbues a projectile weapon to give its ammunition the ability to ricochet. Scorching Ray Ranged touch attack deals 4d6 fire damage, + 1 ray/four levels (max 3). Shatter Sonic energy damages objects or crystalline creatures. Spontaneous Immolation Target takes 3d6 points of fire damage and catches on fire. Blur Attacks miss subject 20% of the time. Disguise Other As disguise self, but affects you or another. Ghostly Disguise You look like a ghost of yourself. Haunting Mists Creatures are shaken and take Wis damage. Hypnotic Pattern Fascinates 2d4 + level HD of creatures. Invisibility Subject is invisible for 1 min./level or until it attacks. Mad Hallucination Target takes penalties to mental actions. Magic Mouth Object speaks once when triggered. Minor Image As silent image, plus some sound. Mirror Image Creates decoy duplicates of you. Misdirection Misleads divinations for 1 creature or object. Phantom Trap Makes item seem trapped. Symbol of Mirroring Triggered rune creates mirror images. Blindness/Deafness Makes subject blinded or deafened. Brow Gasher Slashing weapon deals bleed damage to an opponent’s head. Command Undead Undead creature obeys your commands. Defending Bone You animate a bone which gives you damage reduction 5/bludgeoning. Defoliate You hurl a tiny ball of negative energy, destroying plant life either in a line 60 feet long or a 10-foot-radius spread. False Life Gain 1d10 temporary hp + 1/level (max +10). Ghoul Touch Paralyzes one subject, which exudes stench that makes those nearby sickened. Limp Lash Create a magical noose around target's head, possibly paralyzing them. Pernicious Poison Target takes a -4 penalty against poison. Scare Frightens creatures of less than 6 HD. Skinsend Animate and possess your own skin as if it were a separate creature. Spectral Hand Creates disembodied glowing hand to deliver touch attacks. Steal Voice Target gains the croaking spellblight. Unshakable Chill Target is afflicted with severe cold. Aboleth's Lung Targets gain the ability to breathe water but can no longer breathe air. Accelerate Poison Hastens targeted poison’s onset. Adoration You gain a bonus on Diplomacy checks and performance combat checks. Alter Self Assume form of a Small or Medium humanoid. Animal Aspect You gain some of the beneficial qualities of an animal. Ant Haul, Communal As ant haul, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Badger's Ferocity Weapons are keen while you concentrate. Bear's Endurance Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. Boiling Blood Targets take fire damage; orcs get +2 Strength. Bull's Strength Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. Buoyancy Several creatures or objects become very buoyant, floating automatically and must struggle to submerge. Carry Companion Your companion creature is transformed into a miniature statue which you can carry. Cat's Grace Subject gains +4 to Dex for 1 min./level. Certain Grip You gain a +4 competence bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks and to CMD. Codespeak Grant all recipients ability to speak, read and write a new secret language. Darkvision See 60 ft. in total darkness. Destabilize Powder Ammunition in the targeted firearm is prone to misfire. Disfiguring Touch Target becomes disfigured. Eagle's Splendor Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. Eldritch Conduit Use an enemy as a point of origin for a cone, cylinder, line, or sphere spell. Fleshcurdle Cause target’s limbs to mutate to hamper attacks, defense, or movement. Fox's Cunning Subject gains +4 to Int for 1 min./level. Glide You take no falling damage, move 60 ft./round while falling. Greensight You can see through thick plant matter as though it were transparent. Hidden Knowledge You purposely forget some information which is transcribed upon you in the form of a tattoo. Kinetic Reverberation Channels the force of an enemy’s attack back into its weapon. Knock Opens locked or magically sealed door. Levitate Subject moves up and down at your direction. Magic Siege Engine Siege gains +1 on targeting and damage rolls. Make Whole Repairs an object. Masterwork Transformation Make a normal item into a masterwork one. Owl's Wisdom Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. Pyrotechnics Turns fire into blinding light or thick smoke. Recoil Fire Ammunition in the targeted firearm generates excessive recoil. Reinforce Armaments, Communal As reinforce armaments, but you may divide the duration among objects touched. Rope Trick As many as eight creatures hide in extradimensional space. Sculpt Simulacrum Alter a simulacrum's appearance. Silk To Steel Use a scarf as a shield or whip. Snow Shape As stone shape except with snow. You can create simple weapons composed of ice that last for 24 hours before melting. Spider Climb Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. Stabilize Powder Ammunition in the targeted firearm is less likely to misfire. Staggering Fall Cause additional damage to a falling creature. Tattoo Potion Cause a potion to turn into a spell tattoo when it is drunk. Telekinetic Assembly Assembles a siege engine using 1 fewer worker for every two caster levels. Thunder Fire Ammunition in the targeted firearm deafens opponents. Twisted Space Targeted creature’s attacks target a random square instead of the intended target. Whispering Wind Sends a short message 1 mile/level. Rank 3 Dispel Magic Cancels one magical spell or effect. Explosive Runes Deals 6d6 damage when read. Magic Circle against Chaos/Evil/Good/Law As protection spells, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. Nondetection Hides subject from divination, scrying. Protection from Energy Absorbs 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. Phantom Steed Magic horse appears for 1 hour/level. Sepia Snake Sigil Creates text symbol that immobilizes reader. Sleet Storm Hampers vision and movement. Stinking Cloud Nauseating vapors, 1 round/level. Summon Monster III Summons extraplanar creature to fight for you. Arcane Sight Magical auras become visible to you. Clairaudience/Clairvoyance Hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level. Tongues Speak and understand any language. Deep Slumber Puts 10 HD of creatures to sleep. Heroism Gives +2 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks. Hold Person Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level Rage Gives +2 to Str and Con, +1 on Will saves, –2 to AC. Suggestion Compels a subject to follow stated course of action. Daylight 60-ft. radius of bright light. Fireball 1d6 damage per level, 20-ft. radius. Lightning Bolt Electricity deals 1d6/level damage. Tiny Hut Creates shelter for 10 creatures. Wind Wall Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. Displacement Attacks miss subject 50% of the time. Illusory Script Only select creatures can read text. Invisibility Sphere Makes everyone within 10 ft. invisible. Major Image As silent image, plus sound, smell and thermal effects. Gentle Repose Preserves one corpse. Halt Undead Immobilizes undead for 1 round/level. Ray of Exhaustion Ray makes subject exhausted. Vampiric Touch Touch deals 1d6 damage per two levels; caster gains damage as temporary hp. Beast Shape I You take the form and some of the powers of a Small or Medium animal. Blink You randomly vanish and reappear for 1 round per level. Flame Arrow Arrows deal +1d6 fire damage. Fly Subject flies at speed of 60 ft. Gaseous Form Subject becomes insubstantial and can fly slowly. Haste One creature/level moves faster, +1 on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. Keen Edge Doubles normal weapon's threat range. Magic Weapon, Greater Weapon gains +1 bonus/four levels (max +5). Secret Page Changes one page to hide its real content. Shrink Item Object shrinks to one-sixteenth size. Slow One subject/level takes only one action/round, –1 to AC, Reflex saves, and attack rolls. Water Breathing Subjects can breathe underwater. Rank 4 Stoneskin Grants DR 10/adamantine. Black Tentacles Tentacles grapple all creatures within a 20-ft. spread. Dimension Door Teleports you a short distance. Minor Creation Creates one cloth or wood object. Secure Shelter Creates sturdy cottage. Solid Fog Blocks vision and slows movement. Summon Monster IV Summons extraplanar creature to fight for you. Arcane Eye Invisible floating eye moves 30 ft./round. Detect Scrying Alerts you to magical eavesdropping Locate Creature Indicates direction to familiar creature. Scrying Spies on subject from a distance. Charm Monster Makes monster believe it is your ally. Confusion Subjects behave oddly for 1 round/level. Crushing Despair Subjects take –2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. Geas, Lesser Commands subject of 7 HD or less. Fire Shield Creatures attacking you take fire damage; you're protected from heat or cold. Ice Storm Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. Resilient Sphere Force globe protects but traps one subject. Shout Deafens all within cone and deals 5d6 sonic damage. Wall of Fire Deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10 ft. and 1d4 out to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2d6 damage + 1/level. Wall of Ice Ice plane creates wall or hemisphere creates dome. Hallucinatory Terrain Makes one type of terrain appear like another (field as forest, or the like). Illusory Wall Wall, floor, or ceiling looks real, but anything can pass through. Invisibility, Greater As invisibility, but subject can attack and stay invisible. Phantasmal Killer Fearsome illusion kills subject or deals 3d6 damage. Rainbow Pattern Lights fascinate 24 HD of creatures. Shadow Conjuration Mimics conjuration below 4th level, but only 20% real. Animate Dead Creates undead skeletons and zombies out of corpses. Bestow Curse –6 to an ability score; –4 on attack rolls, saves, and checks; or 50% chance of losing each action. Contagion Infects subject with chosen disease. Enervation Subject gains 1d4 negative levels. Fear Subjects within cone flee for 1 round/level. Beast Shape II You take the form and some of the powers of a Tiny or Large animal. Elemental Body I Turns you into a Small elemental. Enlarge Person, Mass 1 humanoid creature/level doubles in size. Mnemonic Enhancer Wizard only. Prepare extra spells or retain one just cast. Reduce Person, Mass As reduce person, but affects 1 humanoid creature/level. Stone Shape Sculpts stone into any shape. Rank 5 Break Enchantment Frees subjects from enchantments, transmutations, and curses. Dismissal Forces a creature to return to its native plane. Mage's Private Sanctum Prevents anyone from viewing or scrying an area for 24 hours. Cloudkill Kills 3 HD or less; 4–6 HD save or die, 6+ HD take Con damage. Mage's Faithful Hound Phantom dog can guard a location and attack intruders. Major Creation As minor creation, plus stone and metal. Planar Binding, Lesser Traps extraplanar creature of 6 HD or less until it performs a task. Secret Chest Hides expensive chest on Ethereal Plane; you retrieve it at will. Summon Monster V Summons extraplanar creature to fight for you. Teleport Instantly transports you as far as 100 miles per level. Wall of Stone Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. Contact Other Plane Lets you ask question of extraplanar entity. Prying Eyes 1d4 + 1/level floating eyes scout for you. Telepathic Bond Link lets allies communicate. Dominate Person Controls humanoid telepathically. Feeblemind Subject's Int and Cha drop to 1. Hold Monster As hold person, but any creature. Mind Fog Subjects in fog get –10 to Wis and Will checks. Symbol of Sleep Triggered rune puts nearby creatures into catatonic slumber. Cone of Cold 1d6/level cold damage. Interposing Hand Hand provides cover against 1 opponent. Sending Delivers short message anywhere, instantly. Wall of Force Wall is immune to damage. Dream Sends message to anyone sleeping. False Vision Fools scrying with an illusion. Mirage Arcana As hallucinatory terrain, plus structures. Nightmare Sends vision dealing 1d10 damage, fatigue. Persistent Image As major image, but with no concentration required. Seeming Changes appearance of 1 person per 2 levels. Shadow Evocation Mimics evocation below 5th level, but only 20% real. Blight Withers one plant or deals 1d6/level damage to plant creature. Magic Jar Enables possession of another creature. Symbol of Pain Triggered rune wracks creatures with pain. Waves of Fatigue Several targets become fatigued. Animal Growth One animal doubles in size. Baleful Polymorph Turns subject into harmless animal. Beast Shape III You take the form of a Diminutive or Huge animal, or Small or Medium magical beast. Elemental Body II Turns you into a Medium elemental. Fabricate Transforms raw materials into finished items. Overland Flight You fly at a speed of 40 ft. and can hustle over long distances. Passwall Creates passage through wood or stone wall. Plant Shape I Turns you into a Small or Medium plant. Polymorph Gives one willing subject a new form. Telekinesis Moves object, attacks creature, or hurls object or creature. Transmute Mud to Rock Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. Transmute Rock to Mud Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. Permanency Makes certain spells permanent. Rank 6 Antimagic Field Negates magic within 10 ft. Dispel Magic, Greater As dispel magic, but with multiple targets. Globe of Invulnerability As lesser globe of invulnerability, plus 4th-level spell effects. Guards and Wards Array of magic effects protect area. Repulsion Creatures can't approach you. Acid Fog Fog deals acid damage. Planar Binding As lesser planar binding, but up to 12 HD. Summon Monster VI Summons extraplanar creature to fight for you. Wall of Iron 30 hp/four levels; can topple onto foes. Analyze Dweomer Reveals magical aspects of subject. Legend Lore Lets you learn tales about a person, place, or thing. True Seeing Lets you see all things as they really are. Geas/Quest As lesser geas, but affects any creature. Heroism, Greater Gives +4 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks; immunity to fear; temporary hp. Suggestion, Mass As suggestion, affects 1 subject/level. Symbol of Persuasion Triggered rune charms creatures. Chain Lightning 1d6/level damage and 1 secondary bolt/level. Contingency Sets trigger condition for another spell. Forceful Hand Hand pushes creatures away. Freezing Sphere Freezes water or deals cold damage. Mislead Turns you invisible and creates illusory double. Permanent Image Permanent illusion, includes sight, sound, smell, and thermal effects. Programmed Image As major image, but triggered by event. Shadow Walk Step into shadow to travel rapidly. Veil Changes appearance of a group of creatures. Circle of Death Kills 1d4/level HD of creatures. Create Undead Raises ghouls, ghasts, mummies, or mohrgs from physical remains. Eyebite Target becomes panicked, sickened, and comatose. Symbol of Fear Triggered rune panics nearby creatures. Undeath to Death Destroys 1d4/level HD of undead (max. 20d4). Bear's Endurance, Mass As bear's endurance, affects one subject/level. Beast Shape IV You take the form of a Diminutive to Huge animal or a Tiny to Large magical beast. Bull's Strength, Mass As bull's strength, affects 1 subject per level. Cat's Grace, Mass As cat's grace, affects 1 subject/level. Control Water Raises or lowers bodies of water. Disintegrate Reduces one creature or object to dust. Eagle's Splendor, Mass As eagle's splendor, 1 subject/level. Elemental Body III Turns you into a Large elemental. Flesh to Stone Turns subject creature into statue. Form of the Dragon I Turns you into a Medium dragon. Fox's Cunning, Mass As fox's cunning, affects 1 subject/ level. Mage's Lucubration Wizard only. Recalls spell of 5th level or lower. Move Earth Digs trenches and builds hills. Owl's Wisdom, Mass As owl's wisdom, affects 1 subject/level. Plant Shape II Turns you into a Large plant creature. Stone to Flesh Restores petrified creature. Transformation You gain combat bonuses. Rank 7 Banishment Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. Sequester Subject is invisible to sight and scrying; renders creature comatose. Spell TurningM Reflect 1d4+6 spell levels back at caster. Instant Summons Prepared object appears in your hand. Mage's Magnificent Mansion Door leads to extradimensional mansion. Phase Door Creates an invisible passage through a barrier. Plane Shift As many as eight subjects travel to another plane. Summon Monster VII Summons extraplanar creature to fight for you. Teleport, Greater As teleport, but no range limit and no off-target arrival. Teleport Object As teleport, but affects a touched object. Arcane Sight, Greater As arcane sight, but also reveals magic effects on creatures and objects. Scrying, Greater As scrying, but faster and longer. Vision As legend lore, but quicker. Hold Person, Mass As hold person, but all within 30 ft. Insanity Subject suffers continuous confusion. Power Word Blind Blinds creature with 200 hp or less. Symbol of Stunning Triggered rune stuns creatures. Delayed Blast Fireball 1d6/level fire damage; you can postpone blast for up to 5 rounds. Forcecage Cube or cage of force imprisons all inside. Grasping Hand Hand provides cover, pushes, or grapples. Mage's Sword Floating magic blade strikes opponents. Prismatic Spray Rays hit subjects with variety of effects. Invisibility, Mass As invisibility, but affects all in range. Project Image Illusory double can talk and cast spells. Shadow Conjuration, Greater As shadow conjuration, but up to 6th level and 60% real. Simulacrum Creates partially real double of a creature. Control Undead Undead don't attack you while under your command. Finger of Death Deals 10 damage/level to one subject. Symbol of Weakness Triggered rune weakens creatures. Waves of Exhaustion Several targets become exhausted. Control Weather Changes weather in local area. Elemental Body IV Turns you into a Huge elemental. Ethereal Jaunt You become ethereal for 1 round/level. Form of the Dragon II Turns you into a Large dragon. Giant Form I Turns you into a Large giant. Plant Shape III Turns you into a Huge plant. Polymorph, Greater Gives one willing subject a new, more powerful form. Reverse Gravity Objects and creatures fall upward. Statue Subject can become a statue at will. Limited Wish Alters reality (within limits).